dramaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Ossan's Love
Details *'Title:' おっさんずラブ *'Title (romaji):' Ossan’s Love *'Genre:' Comedy, romance *'Broadcast network:' TV Asahi Special *'Broadcast date:' 2016-Dec-30 *'Air time:' Saturday 00:20 *'Theme song:' My First Kiss by Hi-STANDARD Synopsis User/Viewer Ratings Cast *Tanaka Kei as Haruta Soichi *Yoshida Kotaro as Kurosawa Musashi *Hayashi Kento as Maki Ryota *Ochiai Motoki as Hasegawa Yukiya *Miyazawa Sae as Minato Asuka Production Credits *'Screenwriter:' Tokuo Koji (徳尾浩司) *'General Producer:' Miwa Yumiko (三輪祐見子) *'Producer:' Kijima Sari (貴島彩理), Matsuno Chizuko (松野千鶴子) *'Director:' Ruto Toichiro (瑠東東一郎), *'Music:' Kono Shin Season 1 *'Episodes:' 7 *'Viewership ratings:' 3.99% *'Broadcast period:' 2018-Apr-21 to 2018-Jun-12 *'Air time:' Saturday 23:15 *'Theme song:' Revival by Sukima Switch Synopsis 33-year-old Haruta Soichi is a bachelor who works for the sales office of a real estate company. He wants to get married, but he isn’t popular with women. Haruta has a comfortable life living with his parents. But his mother kicks him out of the house all of a sudden in the hope that he will become independent. Haruta is at his wits end. He does not know how to cook or do laundry much less how to pay the utilities bill. At this moment, Maki Ryota, a handsome junior, transfers from the head office. Maki is courteous, works hard and is even good at housework. Haruta proposes to live with Maki and feels relieved to have settled his housework issue. However, Haruta’s boss Kurosawa Musashi brings a bouquet of roses and confesses his feelings for him. – Jdrama Weblog Cast *Tanaka Kei as Haruta Soichi *Hayashi Kento as Maki Ryota *Yoshida Kotaro as Kurosawa Musashi *Kaneko Daichi (金子大地) as Kuribayashi Utamaro *Ito Shuko (伊藤修子) as Segawa Maika *Maki Emi (真木恵未) *Nishimura Seiji (西村誠治) *Mashima Hidekazu as Takekawa Masamune ;Supporting Cast & Guests *Uchida Rio as Arai Chizu *Kojima Kazuya (児嶋一哉) as Arai Teppei *Otsuka Nene as Kurosawa Choko *Kurita Yoko (ep1, ep6) *Shibuya Kento (渋谷謙人) (ep2) *Yoshitani Ayako (吉谷彩子) (ep2) *Ohashi Takuya (大橋卓弥) (ep4) *Tokita Jintaro (常田真太郎) (ep4) *Kato Kei (ep4) *Nagase Tasuku (ep5) *Ikoma Rina (ep5) *Harumi Shiho (ep6) *Ikuta Tomoko (ep6) *Abe Oto (安倍乙) (ep6) as Sora Production Credits *'Screenwriter:' Tokuo Koji (徳尾浩司) *'General Producer:' Miwa Yumiko (三輪祐見子) *'Producer:' Kijima Sari (貴島彩理), Matsuno Chizuko (松野千鶴子) *'Director:' Ruto Toichiro (瑠東東一郎), Yamamoto Daisuke (山本大輔), Yuki Saito (ユウキ サイトウ) *'Music:' Kono Shin Recognitions *'97th Television Drama Academy Awards:' Best Drama *'97th Television Drama Academy Awards:' Best Actor - Tanaka Kei *'97th Television Drama Academy Awards:' Best Supporting Actor - Yoshida Kotaro *'12th Confidence Award Drama Prize:' Best Drama *'12th Confidence Award Drama Prize:' Best Supporting Actor - Yoshida Kotaro *'22nd Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix (Apr-Jun 2018):' Best Supporting Actor - Hayashi Kento *'22nd Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix (Apr-Jun 2018):' Best Supporting Actress - Uchida Rio Season 2 *'Title:' おっさんずラブ-in the sky- *'Title (romaji):' Ossan's Love -in the sky- *'Episodes:' TBD *'Broadcast period:' 2019-Nov-02 to 2019-Dec-?? *'Air time:' Saturday 23:15 Synopsis Cast *Tanaka Kei External Links *Official site (2016) *Official site (2018) *Official site (2019) *Japanese Wikipedia Category:JDrama Category:JDrama2016 Category:JDrama2018 Category:JDrama2019 Category:TV Asahi Category:Romance Category:Comedy